


Folgers

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ABSOLUTELY PLATONIC, Honest, Implied Incest, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Because there's nothing like a steaming mug of inces- I mean coffee! When you come home. Valcup take on the Folgers Incest Commercial
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Valka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Folgers

**IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**If you haven't seen the hilarious dumpster fire that is the Folgers incest commercial, feel free to Youtube it. There's a couple of parodies of it that are also worth watching. Maybe not in public... one actually screams "I just wanna fuck my brother" so like... maybe not one for the train. Unless you have headphones in. Then you can incest to your hearts content.**

_**Anyway,**_ **yes. The fic.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sighed happily as he saw the building, a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he looked upon his childhood home. It was clear that it was Yule in there just from looking at it, and he could practically smell the Yule treats from the end of the driveway. Hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder, Hiccup began walking toward the door. He caught a face in the window, and the front door opened before he could even reach to knock.

"Wow, I must have the wrong house."

The woman's face creased in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, I've been gone for a year, and you look younger than when I left!"

His mothers face brightened as she laughed, shaking her head and pulling him in to a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too mom."

It took a minute to leave the doorstep, because she wouldn't let go of him. Hiccup didn't really mind.

"I was up half the night waiting for you, couldn't sleep for excitement."

"Well, it's a bit of a trek from West Africa. You shoulda come with me, I saw some _amazing_ reptile specimens out there."

He also got horribly sunburnt and was returning home with about ten times as many freckles as he left with. The click of a switch drew his attention, and Hiccup's next breath registered a rich, tempting scent.

"Oh... real coffee!"

"Surely there was coffee in Africa."

Hiccup chuckled, peeling off his coat and putting his bag down before watching the coffee maker, hoping it would hurry and be done soon.

"Yeah, but... I didn't have you making it there."

Valka smiled at him, still looking him over like she could scarcely believe he was back. She poured him coffee, placing his mug down on the table, then reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately. Hiccup laughed in response, then remembered.

"Oh! I brought you something from far away."

He'd gotten the travel bug from her after all, knew she loved little pieces of other places.

"Really?"

Hiccup nodded, taking a sip of coffee and ignoring the fact it was far too hot, then he placed his mug down and dug into his bag for the box. He'd added a gaudy stick-on ribbon to the top, just to see her roll her eyes.

"Oh..."

She let out a soft sound, holding the small box in her hands before pulling off said gaudy ribbon and sticking it on the front of Hiccup's jumper.

"What're you doing?"

Plucking the mug he'd just picked up out of his hands and placing it aside, his mother leaned in with a promising smile.

 _"You_ are my gift this year."

-HTTYD-

**Totally platonic not at all weird advert. Honest.**


End file.
